Con Sabor ¿A?
by MikeRyder16
Summary: Los besos tienen su significado, desde el mas pequeño y tierno e inocente, hasta el mas caliente y lleno de pasión, pero también tiene sabores... Capítulo 5 UP- "Beso Hambriento". (HitsuKarin)
1. Cappuccino

**CON SABOR ¿A…?**

" _valla día de mierda que he tenido…_

 _Primero, el no escuchar el sonido de mi despertador a tiempo, bueno, no es que no lo haya escuchado, si no que su ruido es tan molesto que lo estrellé en la pared más cercana, el alivio fue de inmediato al saber que ya no volvería a escuchar el maldito bip, bip. Como sea a nadie le gusta que lo despierte un molesto sonido el lunes por la mañana así que tengo razón al haberlo estrellado. En fin, tampoco tengo la culpa de que al girar de posición en mi cómoda cama me quedará totalmente sumergida en mis sueños una vez más. Bueno, eso también es culpa mía, pero mi melliza tampoco se esforzó demasiado en tratar de despertarme, no es suficiente con que estén llamándote (gritando) desde la cocina, o que te tomen de los hombros y te empiecen a mover violentamente para tratar de despertar o que el intento haya durado poco más de media hora, no creo que eso sea suficiente._

 _Bien, tal vez, pero solo tal vez la vida quería hacerme rabiar, pues no basta con haberme quedado dormida, sino que también llegue tarde al colegio, pero vamos, no creo que llegar tarde a la segunda clase y a la mitad de ella sea tan trágico como para que el castigo sea lavar los baños de chicos y de chicas, digo al menos me hubiera tomado las cosas más a la ligera si los chicos y las chicas se preocuparan por dejar ese sitio más limpio._

 _Dejando ese asqueroso detalle de lado, para colmo de dicha situación, olvide las tareas asignadas para este día junto a mi almuerzo, aunque no recuerdo si Yuzu me haya hecho el almuerzo… (maldito despertador y su horrible sonido…) y obvio no tenía el corazón para dejar a mi melliza con nada o parte de su comida, ya que mi apetito es sobrenatural llegándose a comparar con… bien, estoy divagando, a nadie le importa… a por cierto, tampoco podría obtener nada de la cafetería ya que también había olvidado mi cartera, genial, ahora parezco lobo hambriento con baba y todo. Para este punto del día estaba pensando seriamente en salir de la escuela rumbo a mi casa, cosa que no sonaba tan mal para mí y a pesar de las réplicas de mi hermana y de otras personas las cuales no recuerdo simplemente tomé mi mochila y salí corriendo._

 _Y claro, uno espera que se pongan mucho mejor las cosas, sin presiones o algo parecido, pero no, unas calles adelante por obra de alguien que no me quiere dejar en paz decide poner frente a mi algo, o mejor dicho es alguien, porque a pesar de tener mis ojos fuertemente cerrados a causa del susto y del impacto puedo sentir algo blando, esperen, esta vestido, y creo que lo tengo fuertemente agarrado con manos y uñas como un gato asustado, es…, abro uno de mis ojos y veo una camisa, por Kami, es un chico, abro mi otro ojo, enfoco mejor y…"_

 **-¿Qué demonios haces fuera de la escuela Karin?-**

 _"Diablos, lo que le faltaba a este día de mierda, más porquería y para el colmo de los colmos que ya he tenido mi hermano mayor me atrapó"._

 **-Ichi-nii… e… yo… me… me sentía mal y estaba regresando a casa-,** "valla respuesta más estúpida que se te pudo ocurrir Karin".

 **-A sí, entonces no deberías estar corriendo de esa forma, te podrías lastimar-**

 _"Mientras mi hermano me daba un mini sermón, nos levantamos de lo acogedor que se estaba empezando a sentir el suelo en estos momentos, y anque mi hermano no me haya hecho más preguntas al respecto, no creo que se haya tragado la mentira. Como sea, ahora estando fuera del piso pude darme cuenta que mi hermano no estaba solo, era acompañado por uno de sus mejores amigos, el chico piña, no le gusta que le diga a sí pero es divertido, la mejor amiga de la piña, Rukia-nee, es más que obvio que mi hermano y ella gustan del otro, pero son tan tontos que aún no lo han notado, Tatsuki-chan, la amiga de infancia de mi hermano, no sé por qué esta con ellos si se la pasa peleando con Renji… esperen, oooh, de lo que uno se entera si pone cuidado jejeje, y finalmente, el chico más odioso de la tierra, el más frío, el maldito genio que brincó la secundaría para estar al mismo nivel que Ichi-nii y sus amigos, el que considera mi mejor amigo el que cambió completamente a lo que yo conocía y solo me miraba con indiferencia, maldito mocoso engreído…_

 _"No sé cómo, pero terminé acompañando a mi hermano y sus amigos a una cafetería cercana, al parecer salieron temprano y estarían discutiendo sobre algún proyecto. Yo simplemente me quedé apartada d todo el grupo, no estaba de ánimo para escuchar puntos de vista, solo me dediqué a beber mi café cappuccino tratando de evadir la peligrosa mirada del enano ya no tan enano de Hitsugaya, por qué me miraba así, que acaso le había hecho algo malo, si fue él el que dejó de hablarme de la nada, hasta el punto de ignorarme, esto se está haciendo molesto, … que demonios, acaso eso fue una sonrisa, el bastardo peliblanco me había sonreído de forma ¿divertida?... ¿Qué acaso soy su payaso?... estaba a punto de irme cuando mi hermano y compañía se levantó de su lugar, al parecer habían formado parejas y…_

 **-Disculpa que te deje de repente, pero tenemos trabajo por hacer, dile a Yuzu que llegaré a tiempo para la cena, cuídate-,** _"y sin más mi hermano salió, los demás simplemente hicieron un ademán de despedida con una sonrisa divertida, ¿que acaso tengo dos cabezas o algo similar? No lo pienso más y estoy por sacar un pequeño espejo que llevo para emergencia, pero la sombra de algo interrumpió mi momento. ¿Qué acaso no habían salido todos del lugar?_

 _Valla día, inconscientemente doy un bufido molesto, sigue mirándome con esa cara divertida y arrogante. Vamos sé que este día se puede poner mejor"._

 _"Estuve a punto de reclamar de una forma poco inteligente y justo en el momento en que me pare de mi ahora ya no tan cómoda posición y estoy por abrir la boca lo primero que siento fue un empujón brusco desde la parte trasera de mi cabeza seguido de los… oh por todos los dioses… estoy sintiendo los labios del bastardo de… trato de alejarme pero mi cuerpo no responde e inmediatamente siento su… su… su LENGUA… el bastardo me está dando un beso francés (¿Dónde rayos aprendió eso?), como quisiera ponerlo en su lugar pero lo único que hago es tratar de seguirle el ritmo, y justo cuando quiero hacerlo lo mismo, el imbécil deshace el beso y yo solo puedo quedarme en el mismo lugar de seguro con una expresión tonta en mi cara fijando mi mirada en sus hermosos ojos de extraño color para después bajar lentamente a sus labios y su estúpida sonrisa de victoria"._

 **-Sabes, el cappuccino es mi café favorito-**

 **-A ti no te gusta el café, ¿lo olvídate genio?** ** _-_**

 **-Mmm, pues a partir de ahora es mi favorito, aunque sabe mejor si lo pruebo de ti-**

 _"Maldito pervertido, que se cree con decirme eso"._

 **-Hasta luego Karin, espero volver a probar ese café-**

 _"Y sin más el muy idiota salió del café sin siquiera voltear a ver, estúpido niño genio, estúpidos sus hermosos ojos, y estúpido beso y a pesar de todo y terminar molesta por el día de mierda que he tenido, no he dejado de sonreír desde que salí del café, y aunque él dice que fue un beso con sabor a cappuccino, para fue un beso con sabor a el mejor día de mi vida"._

 ** _N.A… hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado este intento de algo XD, salió mientras desayunaba y obvio estaba tomando café cappuccino y pues puff esto salió si leyeron bien se darán cuenta de muchas cosas, pero si no pues no entenderán, espero y no sea el caso._**

 ** _1\. ¿que descubrió Karin mientras hacía recordaba a los amigos de Ichigo?_**

 ** _2\. ¿que era divertido para Hitsugaya al ver a Karin?_**

 ** _3\. ¿por qué Hitsugaya se comportaba así con Karin?_**

 ** _Todas están fáciles, pero tal vez unos capten más que otros, así que espero y me respondan XD_**

 ** _Otra cosa importante, no tengo internet, y tampoco tenía office así que no podía escribir, tengo algunas notas en el celular, pero es sumamente estresante. bien como sea, espero y les haya gustado, tal vez actualice como una serie de one-shot que no tendrán nada que ver uno con otro o por separado, aun no lo decido, pero eso de los besos es algo bueno para escribir, así que si alguien tiene una idea para plasmar pues héchenme la mano con alguna idea XD._**

 ** _Bien me retiro hasta luego_**

 ** _Bye-Bye! ;)_**


	2. Intento Fallido

**Hola de nuevo… les traigo un segundo beso, creo que este beso no tendrá mucho sabor jajaj, no sé ni siquiera que tipo sería, pero algo es algo.**

 **Este pequeño (no sé cómo llamarle XD), está dedicado a mi hermanita por su cumpleaños (aunque ya paso, y apenas lo esté subiendo jajaj ) Angy… es todo tuyo… espero que les guste.**

 **Bleach su entorno y personajes pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo solo me doy el lujo de inventar estas situaciones, olvide poner esto en la historia pasada jajajaj lo corregiré más adelante….**

 **Buena lectura ;)**

* * *

 **Beso con sabor a;**

 **"Intento… fallido" XD (no se me ocurrió nada decente)**

 **-** Por milésima vez… ¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí? **-**

 **-** Solo daremos un paseo genio **-**

 **-** Como si no conocieras este parque **-**

 **-** Es especial **-**

 **-** No le veo lo especial **-**

 **-** Entonces… ¿por qué vienes? **-**

 **-** En primera… ¿a que venimos? **-**

 **-** De paseo **-**

 **-** A un parque **-**

 **-** Es más que obvio **-**

 **-** Por qué **-**

 **-** Sabes que enano genio… si no querías venir no tenias por que hacerlo… así que regresa por donde viniste… **-**

Un segundo

Dos segundos

Tres segundos

Cuatro segundos

Cinco segundos

 **-¿** Qué diablos fue eso Toushiro? **-**

 **-¿** Que acaso no conoces los besos?… el apellido kurosaki te afecta las neuronas **-**

 **-** Cállate idiota **-**

 **-** Yo también te amo Karin, … por cierto… **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-**

La cara de la chica de cabello oscuro brilló de forma espectacular a la luz de la enorme luna llena al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se abrían con la sorpresa por las palabras dichas por su novio peliblanco, agradecida que en realidad el idiota frente a él estuviera fingiendo demencia ante no recordar esa fecha tan importante. El lugar y fecha perfecto.

 **-** No creas que ese beso va a salvar tu trasero **-**

 **-** No esperaba que lo hicieras, … creo que puedo con mi castigo **-**

 **-** Jajajaja, esta vez no Hitsugaya, esta vez tu castigo no te beneficiará **-**

 **-** ¿Qué?... hey espera… ¿a dónde vas?… ¡KARINNN! **-**

* * *

 **Hola gente XD… no sé nada respecto a los asuntos del amor, pero creo que nuestro capitán no debería tratar de arreglar las cosas con un beso, y menos si trata de hacerse el amnésico, y claro, mucho menos con Karin jajajaj… en fin, ¿se imaginan que castigo esperaba Hitsugaya? XD, no es cosa del otro mundo.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado, lo escribí menos planeado ya que como dije antes es el regalo de cumpleaños de mi hermanita Peque-Angy XD.**

 **Bien, es el segundo de una serie de besos, por cierto, no todos los besos tendrán algún sabor, si me entienden verdad… solo plasmare besos… algo así… bien me retiro.**

 **Bye-Bye! ;)**


	3. Beso Helado

**_BLEACH, SUS PERSONAJES Y SU ENTORNO SON DE TITE KUBO QUE ESTA POR DEJARNOS EN UN PLANO DE VACIO EXISTENCIAL, POR LO DEMAS YO LO E INVENTADO._**

 ** _ESTE BESO ES A PETICION DE CELESTE kaomy-chan: YA QUE ME DISTE VARIAS OPCIONES, PUES LAS JUNTE, ESPERO TE GUSTE Y NO TE HAYA DESEPCIONADO, SI ES ASÍ, DIMELO EN UN COMENTARIO :V … ¬¬, COMO SEA_**

 ** _¡BUENA LECTURA! ;)_**

* * *

 **"Beso Helado"**

Hermoso día de verano, en un sábado por la mañana.

A pesar de que el principal parque de Karakura estuviera lleno de familias e inundada de personas, en especial niños corriendo de un lado a otro, ya sea con familiares o con amigos a los que se encontraban ocasionalmente, sin duda, ese pequeño aspecto no le quitaba lo especial a esa hermosa mañana veraniega.

Justo en la zona donde los árboles se agrupaban era donde las familias buscaban un sitio ideal para poder tender las mantas en el césped, pero al precio de tener que madrugar para poder tener el mejor lugar y el mejor cobijo durante todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Debajo de uno de los árboles más viejos y sin duda el más hermoso se encontraba recostado en las mantas un hombre de cabello negro, y por dichas acciones, el más infantil de todos los hombres allí presentes, ya que fuera de su papel principal se encontraba gesticulando de forma ridícula y exagerada hacia una hermosa mujer angelical de dulce sonrisa. A unos centímetros de distancia se encontraba una pequeña de cabellos claros jugando con su nuevo juego de Té, y mucho más alejado de la familia se encontraban corriendo entre tantos niños, un pequeño de 9 años con una espectacular cabellera naranja tratando de atrapar desesperadamente a una escurridiza niña de 4 años de cabello negro. En lo que los pequeños corrían jugando al _"tú la traes"_ , la pequeña pelinegra logró divisar al _"hombre de los helados"_ ¿qué pequeño desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tener un helado en verano?, solo una mirada de ambos hermanos bastó para salir corriendo, pero en dirección a sus padres con la intención de obtener la golosina helada.

Sin quejas de ambos adultos y con efectivo en mano, el pequeño Ichigo tomo de las manitas a sus pequeñas hermanas lo más rápido que podían. Triste realidad, el _"hombre de los helados"_ ya tenía una fila considerable, pero no iban a regresar con las manos vacías, no señor, eso nunca, así que se formaron al final como todo buen niño ahí.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando por fin su turno había llegado, valla que ese hombre era rápido. El primero en obtener su helado fue el pequeño Ichigo quien pago al hombre por los tres helados, luego siguió la adorable Yuzu, y al final la pequeña pelinegra. El pelinaranja, tomo con su mano libre a Yuzu y la guió de regreso con sus padres, mientras que karin los seguía muy de cerca a sus espaldas, más embobada con el dulce que por prestar atención al camino frente a ella. Estaba tan decidida a dar la primera lamida a su helado cuando vio con horror como todo el contenido se vaciaba del cono de galleta en sus pequeñas manos y como caía al piso y se desintegraba al instante sin poder evitar su trágico destino.

Todo ocurrió tan lentamente trágico que aún no se hacía a la idea de que su helado estuviera ahora _"inconsciente" mostrando_ una cara horrible desde el mugroso pavimento. Pero ella no era una niña llorona, no señor, y aun que sus lágrimas estaban empezando a acumularse en sus ojitos ónix, no iba a permitir que salieran sin su permiso.

 **-** Toma **-,** la pequeña pelinegra se recuperó de inmediato, pues, en un parpadeo había una pequeña mano sosteniendo un cono de helado de un muy bonito color, ni rosa, ni rojo. La pequeña Karin levantó la vista sorprendida, y aún más al percatarse que un niño un poco mayor a ella era el que le ofrecía el helado, pero lo que más le pareció verdaderamente extraño fue su cabellera blanca brillante y esponjosa, y lo que le asustó en verdad fue aquel color aún más extraño de ojos que, aunque la estuviera mirando ceñuda en realidad no daba ni la más mínima impresión de estar molesto.

 **-** A caso quieres lucirte _"copito de nieve"_ **-** valla que para una niña de 4 años ese vocabulario era demasiado. Ahora tenía sus brazos extendidos a lo largo de su cuerpo apretando sus dedos en un puño imitando la cara ceñuda de su nuevo acompañante, puesto que ahora si estaba molesto por el patético insulto.

 **-** ¿Qué te crees para llamarme de esa forma mocosa…, no quiero hacerme el héroe, solo quise ser una buena persona y tú me insultas, si no lo quieres solo hubiera bastado un "NO", yo no sé por qué te ofrecí de mi helado si no eres más que una niña malagradecida **-** la pequeña Karin se encogió de hombros un poco avergonzada, ya hasta le había gritado y de nuevo sus ojitos empezaron a cristalizarse. El peliblanco se asustó ante el cambio de semblante de la niña, puesto que en verdad creía que iba a llorar y era lo último que quería hacer, ya había tenido suficiente en el día con que los demás niños huyeran de él.

 **-** No… no… no… espera… no llores… yo no quise… **-** ahora sí que estaba nervioso. Tomó una de las pequeñas manitas de la niña e inmediatamente la hizo agarrar el cono de helado cuyo contenido estaba empezando a derretirse. Como por arte d magia la pequeña se repuso de su intento de berrinche sorprendiendo al peliblanco que ahora la miraba incrédulo, ambos tomaron una pequeña mirada del otro y casi al mismo tiempo se alejaron un poco entre sí.

 **-** ¿Estás seguro?, digo, de seguro es tu favorito ¿no? **-**

 **-** No te preocupes, yo ya había comido varios **-**

Sin esperar un segundo más la pequeña probó el delicioso sabor del helado

 **-** Es de sandía **-**

 **-** No estabas equivoca, en realidad es mi sabor favorito **-** el pequeño se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos ante la respuesta, pero los abrió de golpe y de par en par al sentir una leve presión en su mejilla derecha, se sentía húmedo y muy refrescante.

 **-** ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? **-**

 **-** Te doy las gracias _"copito de nieve"_ , no seas malagradecido **-**

 **-** Deja de llamarme así, me llamo Toushiro, y no soy un malagradecido **-**

 **-** Entonces… Muchas gracias de nuevo _"copito de nieve"_ **-** la pequeña le sonrió de forma tierna y sincera provocando un ligero sonrojo en él. **–** Yo me llamo Karin **-.**

La pequeña Karin no dio tiempo para que el pequeño peliblanco dijera algo más puesto que la familia de ella la llamaba desde debajo del árbol. Ella simplemente se alejó corriendo con cuidado, mientras le daba una última sonrisa y agitaba su brazo libre a modo de despedida. Él solo se quedó ahí parado observando como la niña se alejaba mientras él se tocaba la mejilla donde había recibido ese pequeño **_"beso helado"_** , y aún sentía como quemaba.

* * *

 **AHORA SI, DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, ACLARACIONES, POR FAVOR DÍGANLO, YA HASTA SUBI DOS VECES EL MISMO CAPÍTULO EN "UN CUENTO PARA DORMIR" Y NADIE ME HABÍA DICHO, Y YO SIN SABER, PUES NO TENIA PORTÁTIL ¬¬, EN FIN**

 **CELESTE, SI TE GUSTÓ DÍMELO, SI NO, TAMBIÉN… TODO LO QUE TENGAS QUE DECIR… ¬¬**

 **karin-chan150301; ESTOY TRABAJANDO MENTALMENTE EN COMO ESCRIBIR TU PEDIDO, YA TENGO CRE IDEAS, VERÉ CUAL ME GUSTA MAS XD, PARA NO DECEPCIONAR, O AL MENOS QUE NO SUENE TAN DESCABELLADO O ILÓGICO, ASÍ QUE NO TE ASUSTES, LO TENDRÉ.**

 **Aresuri-cham; SI VEZ ESTO, PUES YA HABLAMOS AL RESPECTO DE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES PENDIENTES, PERO AUN QUE E TARDADO SE QUE SEGUIRÉ CON "UN CUENTO PARA DORMIR" Y "SORPRESA DE VERANO", NO PIENSO ABANDONAR MIS HISTORIAS, SOLO ESPERO A QUE TODO SE ACLARE, PUES YA TRES AÑOS DE HABERLO PENSADO, Y UNO DE ATRASO DEJA MUCHO QUE PENSAR, PERO NO TE DECEPCIONARTE TENLO POR SEGURO ;)**

 **BIEN, CREO QUE ES TODO, YA SABEN HÁGANME SABER TODO LO RELACIONADO CON EL FIC. SIN MAS ME DESPIDO.**

 **Bye-Bye! ;)**


	4. Sabor a Pera

**HOLA DE NUEVO. ESTE FIC ES A PETICIÓN de karin-chan150301.**

 **Espero que te guste ;)**

 **Bleach, sus personajes** **y su entorno no me pertenece, si no a Tite Troll Kubo, que se dedicó a dar un final muy malo lleno de agujero** **para el manga de Bleach, pero qué más da, les dejo un FIC 100% HitsuKarin aprovechando la nueva figura de nuestra chica XD jajajaja**

 **¡BUENA LECTURA!**

 **"Sabor a Pera"**

Era como la milésima vez que Matsumoto volteaba a ver a su ya no tan pequeño capitán de forma "disimulada", mientras ella de forma espectacular y asombrosa hacia su propio papeleo. Pero lo asombroso no era el hecho de que la teniente floja estuviera trabajando si no la cara de idiota que su joven capitán tenía en esos momentos, he ahí el motivo de su "disimulada" mirada. A parte de su estúpida mirada, también veía como se metía a la boca algún tipo de fruta en tiras en el pequeño plato en el escritorio de él.

Seguía sin descifrar el porqué del asunto, por eso mismo se había quedado en la oficina, pero nada se le venía en mente.

Pero su curiosidad por el "chisme" digo, por el bienestar de la cordura del capitán (y de ella misma), tendría que preguntar directamente y sacarle información valiosa, como lo buena teniente que es.

Se levantó lentamente de su escritorio, lo más cautelosa posible como si de un gato ninja se tratase. Se rio por lo bajo al darse cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba eso. De todas formas siguió caminando hasta quedar a la altura de la cabeza del capitán muy cerca de su oído.

 **-** Capitán **-** , de forma esperanzada, Matsumoto espero la respuesta de su joven superior, pero eso nunca llegó. En lugar de una palabra pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de un pequeño suspiro.

 ** _-_** _"pero qué demonios"_ _ **-**_ _,_ fue lo que pensó Matsumoto, eso no podría estar pasando, su querido capitán suspirando y con cara de idiota comiendo algo blanco con una fina capa color verde. Se alejó un poco del capitán frunciendo a medias su ceño esperando no maltratar su hermoso rostro juvenil. No lo pensó dos veces... quería respuestas y para eso tenía que captar su atención.

 **-** ¡CAPITÁN! **-** , el grito bien pudo haberse escuchado por toda la división, y si ponías cuidado, tal vez un poco más allá de los límites de ésta. Pero valió la pena. El susodicho volteo a verla de forma un poco desaprobatoria, incluso Rangiku había esperado a ser reprendida pero no fue así. El sólo se levantó de su silla, tomó el plato y se lo dio a su teniente. Quien lo veía con miles de signos de interrogación en su rostro. Matsumoto bajo su vista a lo que tenía en la mano y al fin supo que era lo que tan a gusto estaba comiendo, sólo un pequeño pedazo quedaba, pero era más que obvio.

 **-** Señor, ¿desde cuándo le gusta la Pera? **-**. Su voz vacilante e interrogante lo decía todo, el solo siguió caminado pausada y acompasadamente y al estar a punto de abrir la puerta se detuvo.

 **FLASH BACK**

Hitsugaya Toushiro caminaba tranquilamente a su destino, al cual estaba a punto de llegar. Había sido mandado al mundo humano para una inspección de rutina de 3 días, el cual era el último. Y como hacia cada vez que podía, visitaba a la hermana pequeña del Shinigami sustituto. Aun que era más como capricho propio.

Tranquilamente llegó hasta las gradas frente a la cancha de soccer, donde sabía perfectamente se encontraba la pelinegra. Sin siquiera dar algún saludo se sentó a un lado de ella mientras la observaba sin mucho interés acomodar sus pertenencias dentro de la maleta deportiva. Lástima, el partido ya había terminado y no pudo apreciar el magnífico modo de jugar de la Kurosaki más pequeña.

Tan metido en su mente estaba que apenas y pudo salir de ellos al notar una pequeña mano moviéndose frenéticamente frente a sus ojos. El solo arrugo la cara y aparto de forma cuidadosa las manos de la chica. Ella por su parte sólo intento sonreír, pues algo en la boca impedía tal gesto.

 **-** ¿Desde cuando eres caníbal Karin? **-** sin duda el llamarla por su nombre se seguía sintiendo extraño, pero después de mucho tiempo conociéndose y amenazas llevadas a cabo por ella, terminaron por convencerlo. La chica en mención soltó una pequeña risita, y saco de su boca lo que anteriormente estaba comiendo. Simplemente por lo divertido que sonaba su mal intento de sarcasmo, o era por que en verdad era genuino, ni ella sabía cómo explicarlo.

-Buen intento genio, pero no es tan bueno- la chica quería restarle importancia al asunto, pero no pudo dejar de lado el hecho de que su amigo peliblanco no dejará ver la fruta, en especial cuando le daba de mordidas. **-** ¿ _"A caso de le antojo comer de mi pera"?_ _ **-**_ _._ Valla que eso sonaba raro en su mente, si bien no tenía la mente sucia, alguien más que la hubiera escuchado seguramente habría entendido mal, y muy vergonzosos.

Nuevamente volvió a reír, aunque de forma un poco nerviosa. Abrió los ojos y de nuevo vio que Toushiro la veía aún que ahora de forma aburrida.

 **-** ¿quieres un poco? **-** sin malicia alguna Karin estiro el brazo con la fruta en mano, con la mera intención de que el chico probara la fruta y la miro medio sorprendido, medio avergonzado. Ella solo ladeo la cara en confusión para luego cambiar a una de completo asombro mal disimulado.

 **-** Toushiro ¡IDiOTA! **-**

 **-** ¿Pero qué rayos Kurosaki? **-**

 **-** ¡No me digas Kurosaki! **-**

 **-** ¡No me llames idiota! **-**

 **-** Tu... maldito pervertido **-**

 **-** Queee **-**... mas rojo que un tomate **-** No soy un pervertido **-**

 **-** Claro que sí, estabas pensando cosas pervertidas cuando te ofrecí de mi pera **-** , maldición, sí que sonaba muy raro a viva voz.

 **-** Cla... claro que no.… es sólo que... Tú me lo ofreciste-, creo que eso sonaba peor. **-** Tu iniciaste el malentendido **-**.

 **-** ¿Cual malentendido enan... **-**

 **-** "¿Creo que deberían besarse para romper la tensión" chicos-, mientras decía estas palabras, un chico del equipo varonil, amigo de la pelinegra más que atento a la patética discusión, decidió hacerlos callar por las _"buenas"_ ?, Nada más ni nada menos que juntando sus ya muy cercanos rostros al del otro.

Al parecer a ninguno le molestó, porque después de que el chico huyera por su vida, los dos sujetos _"molestos"_ estaban compartiendo gérmenes a lo bruto, digo, pues si el peliblanco pudo haber degustado el sabor a pera en la boca de Karin, le importó un pepino hasta que desapareció y ahora sólo la disfrutaba a ella. Y ella pues no se quedaba atrás porque desde hace ya buen tiempo que sus fantasías besando a su _"amigo"_ estaba a mil, **(N.A. ¿Quién rayos es el pervertido entonces? XD)**. Y ni tan a mil, porque se les pasó la mayor parte de la tarde besándose y tratando de respirar.

Finalmente encontrando la noción de sus sentidos decidieron separase lentamente, notando las facciones del otro. Más que sencillo, mejillas rosadas, por el calor claro está, cabello alborotado, ¿cuándo había sido que la Kurosaki había llevado sus manos hacia su cabellera, alborotando su cabello aún más. **¿eso se podía?** Los labios de ambos hinchados y rojos a mas no poder. Joder que para haber sido su primer beso **(para ambos)** había sido más de lo que imaginaba, tanto así que llegaron a tener otro tipo de pensamientos sucios.

El peliblanco encontró aire en sus pulmones, enderezó su ropa y trato de acomodar su cabello. Karin hizo lo mismo y ambos se levantaron de las gradas. El chico prácticamente le arrebato la maleta, él la tomo de la mano para asombro y alegría de ella y siguieron hasta la clínica Kurosaki sin siquiera decir palabra alguna, solo algunas risitas ahogadas de ella y vistas de soslayo por parte de él.

Finalmente, llegaron a la clínica, él se rehusó a pasar, lo cual ella entendió perfectamente. Karin estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando él la detuvo, el tomo de su muñeca y la hacerlo de forma un poco brusca a su cuerpo, enredo sus brazos en su cintura y la volvió a besar. Al principio de forma ruda, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos al momento que ella enredaba sus brazos alrededor se su cuello, el beso paso a ser dulce, muy dulce sólo disfrutando del otro.

De golpe el peliblanco termino el beso y se acercó lentamente a su oído derecho provocándole en el acto algunas cosquillas a causa de su leve respiración. Karin rio como boba y el salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda de Hurahara.

 **-** Vuelve pronto Toushiro **-**. Y ahí estaba, Karin Kurosaki riendo como boba en la entrada de su casa.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

 **-** Señor, ¿desde cuándo le gusta la Pera? **-**. Su voz vacilante e interrogante lo decía todo, el solo siguió caminado pausada y acompasadamente y al estar a punto de abrir la puerta se detuvo.

 **-** Pues... eso es obvio Matsumoto **-**

 **-** ¿Eeehhh? **-**

 **-** Desde que la probé **-**

 **-** ¡Aaahhh!- bueno, para esas alturas, la cara de Rangiku era literalmente un poema, pues aparte de haber visto a su capitán medio **"ido"** , **"suspirando"** y **"sonriendo bobamente"** , podía afirmar que su pequeño capitán estaba **"enamorado de una fruta"**

* * *

 **karin-chan150301, espero que este fic te guste, como veras, batalle mucho al escribirlo, más que nada, pues por que no encontraba modo, tuve otras ideas, pero simplemente no podía conectarlas de manera adecuada jejeje. La última vez me pediste uno sabor "chocolate" o "bienvenida", déjame decirte que el de chocolate ya lo tenía previsto para éste fic, así que lo vas a leer, cuando, pues no se XD, pero lo leerás, y el de bienvenida, pues si puedes ser un poco más específica, con mucho gusto lo escribiré.**

 **CELESTE kaomy-chan, ya que el anterior tuvo menos interacción, espero que este sea más a tu agrado jajaja, a mi punto de vista interactuaron mas XD.**

 **Desde mi punto de vista…**

 **1.- ¿porque creen que empezó el malentendido?**

 **Den buenas razones, porque si lograron captar bien tanto de Shiro como de Karin, van a agilizar mis ganas a terminar mi Tree-shot LEMON, si, como leyeron bien, LEMON.**

 **2.-¿qué creen que fue lo que le dijo Shiro a Karin antes de salir corriendo?**

 **Y esta esta súper fácil…**

 **3.- ¿a dónde iba Shiro?**

 **4.- ¿por qué le pareció ridículo a Matsumoto su propio comentario sobre el "gato ninja"?**

 **En lo personal me entretuve escribiendo esto, no sé si se siente algo fuera de personaje (ambos), si ese es el caso, recuerden avisarme sobre ello, para ver qué puedo hacer. También, si creen que no tiene mucha lógica, o su secuencia es rara o poco entendible, también díganlo, no cuesta nada, es difícil saberlo uno mismo, y más cuando suena bien en tu propia cabeza XD.**

 **Respecto a mis otros fics, pues aun espero a que se acomoden mis ideas :v, veré que puedo hacer para antes de la última fecha de actualización para "sorpresa de verano", o no tan menos importante "Un cuento para dormir", esperen sentadas jejejej u.u**

 **Bien, cualquier cosa con tal de mejorar háganlo saber, así como algún tema del que quieran que escriba, sean besos, o no XD, tratare de esforzarme.**

 **Hasta la próxima…**

 **Bye-Bye! ;)**


	5. Beso Hambriento

**Hola de nuevo amantes de lo "Crack"**

 **Sin más, les dejó este Drable que no recuerdo ni como salió de mi mente**

 **BLEACH sus personajes y su entorno, no me pertenece, que, si así fuera, desde cuando hubieran cancelado el manga jajajajajajaj**

 **BUENA LECTURA** **J**

* * *

 ** _*Beso: Hambriento*_**

 _Cierta pelinegra observa ceñuda recargada en el marco de la puerta de la pequeña sala hacia el sofá._

 _Cierto ojiazul se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el sofá con control en mano cambiando despreocupadamente los canales en la T.V. deteniéndose solo al encontrar lo que estaba buscando._

 _La penetrante mirada de la chica se hacía más pesada conforme pasaban los segundos. El chico antes mencionado al sentir la penetrante mirada de su novia deja de prestar atención al aparato dejando de lado tan anhelado partido de fin de semana y voltea cauteloso hacia su "acosadora"._

 **-¿Q-que pasa Karin?-** **(nótese el nerviosismo XD)**

 _Con mirada fiera y decidida y hasta cierto punto indignada, la susodicha arrugó aún más el ceño y cruzó sus delgados brazos a la altura de su no tan discreto pecho. Manteniendo siempre el contacto visual feroz característico en ella._

 **-Nada especial, … solo tengo "hambre"-**

 ***(mirada perpleja de parte del peliblanco) ***

 **-Vienes de la cocina. ¿Por qué simplemente no tomaste algo?-** _no lo quería admitir, pero eso era suficiente para confundir al chico._

 _La pelinegra hizo una breve pausa, como pensando bien su respuesta, o al menos lo intentaba._

 **-No tengo hambre de comida-**

 **-¿Ehhh?-**

 **-¡QUE NO TENGO HAMBRE DE COMIDA!-** _eso obviamente podía confundir a cualquiera y el peliblanco simplemente no entendía las necesidades de su adorable novia. Dícese adorable puesto que ahora la chica se veía mucho más hermosa con esas mejillas algo infladas y ese sonrojo espectacular… diablos, sí que se veía jodidamente sexy, una combinación perfecta de timidez y sensualidad…_

 **-¿Entonces…?** **O_O**

 **-¡SÍ… TENGO HAMBRE DE TI IDIOTA!-**

 _Y sin aviso alguno, la pelinegra haciendo alarde de semejante apetito feroz_ _ **(bien conocido por su antojable novio)**_ _se arrojó al él, a merced de los insólitos sucesos inesperados para empezar a devorar sus finos y deliciosos labios que tanto la volvían loca._

 _Y el partido… pues pudieron ver la repetición el día siguiente después de haber saciado el apetito de cada uno._

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo XD sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero las razones ya las saben así que ahorrare esa parte :v**

 **Déjenme decirles que este beso no me convenció demasiado, ¿ustedes que dicen?**

 **¿Lo dejo donde está o lo pongo como un Drable a parte? (espero ayuden con esto)**

 **Bien, ahora procederé a contestar las preguntas del fic pasado, por ahí, alguien que lamentablemente no recuerdo :v no estaba tan lejos de las respuestas correctas.**

 **1.- ¿porque creen que empezó el malentendido?**

 **Todo inicio por que la pelinegra le ofreció de su "pera" al albino, aparte de que se escucha muy raro en verdad, por ahí se dice que así es como surgen los besos indirectos, por el simple hecho de que dos personas hallan puesto sus labios en el mismo lugar y hasta cierto punto compartir saliva XD esto es raro, puesto que no conozco a nadie que le guste posar sus labios en el mismo lugar que otra persona a menos que este enamorado o uno guste del otro. En lo personal evito ese tipo de cosas (no por querer un beso indirecto) si no que soy demasiado quisquillosa con eso de la higiene. Ni siquiera con la persona que me movía el tapete logro tal acción XD.**

 **Y claramente se nota que Karin ofreció la fruta sin malicia, pero Toushiro simplemente ha pasado demasiado tiempo con ella XD**

 **2.- ¿qué creen que fue lo que le dijo Shiro a Karin antes de salir corriendo?**

 **Obvio le dijo que regresaría, y se lo dijo de una forma tan coqueta que pue… ¿quién rayos no se pondría toda mal con algo como eso? :v**

 **3.- ¿a dónde iba Shiro?**

 **Sé que no especifique en que momento es donde Shiro se iba XD, pero me refería a cuando deja a Rangiku toda traumada jejejej mas que obvio. Regresaría a por su "fruta favorita".**

 **4.- ¿por qué le pareció ridículo a Matsumoto su propio comentario sobre el "gato ninja"?**

 **Sonaba absurdo, porque si lo ven desde el punto de vista de Matsumoto, la chica tiene como Zampakuto un gato "Haineko" (Gato Ceniza), y obvio era irónico su comentario. Además, ella misma recordó a Yoruichi.**

 **Algo extra; el look de Toushiro es genial, de hecho me encanta (desde que recuerdo tengo favoritismo por personajes con estereotipos parecidos (cabello blanco, o rubio, con ese tipo de personalidad que enloquece a todo mundo jajajajaj ), en fin.**

 **5.- ¿se podría despeinar más el cabello del peliblanco?**

 **Creo que es todo por el momento, e prometido varias cosas, pero no se sincronizan las ideas y la mano XD, espero que hayan disfrutado esto y me ayuden con mi pregunta. Sin más me retiro.**

 **Bye-Bye!** **J**


End file.
